


Quit Smiling At Me

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [21]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: “Quit smiling at me, I can’t stop messing up my sentences when you look at me like that.” elorcan!!!!
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, Elorcan - Relationship
Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485092
Kudos: 37





	Quit Smiling At Me

Elide was in front of him, going over her speech for her presentation tomorrow. She was pacing, something she wouldn’t so while presenting but he knew the movement helped her remember her words. Gods, she was smart. That wicked, cunning mind of her’s devoured information, book after book, lecture after lecture. It left nothing behind.

She was coming near the top of most her classes, she wasn’t letting the opportunity of University go to waste. She more often than not chose to stay in rather that go out to a party or some other gathering. Something Lorcan was becoming increasingly disappointed at, when he turned up somewhere and everyone but Elide was there. Tonight every had gone down to the campus pub for trivia. Lorcan had texted and asked if Elide was going and she had said no. Then a moment later she had texted him another message asking if he wouldn’t mind coming over and helping her with her presentation because he’d done the subject last year. He forced himself to take two long breaths before he texted back saying yes.

Because he was in love with her.

The first time he’d met her he’d been struck dumb by how beautiful she was. Aelin had brought her along to a get together, her dark eyes bright as she greeted everyone. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail, simple makeup on her face except for her lips when were a deep red. From her stature he had expected her to be shy and quiet, but once she got going Lorcan’s first impression was most definitely wrong. The memory had him smiling.

“Quit smiling at me, I can’t stop messing up my sentences when you look at me like that.”

Her hair was in a ponytail now, swaying as she stopped abruptly, and she crossed her arms over her chest. Lorcan took her in, how her cheeks were flushed, how there was a nervousness about her.

“I can’t smile at you?” Lorcan said, still smiling.

“Not… not like that,” she said quietly.

“Not like what?” Lorcan sat up a little.

Her blush deepened. This was the first time he had seen Elide flustered like this. Lorcan himself was a little embarrassed at being caught mooning over her, as if her couldn’t control himself. But, maybe… 

“Like… like,” Elide made a frustrated noise and covered her face with her hands.

Lorcan stood and walked over to her. Gently he pulled her hands away from her face, taking her speech cards and putting them on the desk behind her.

“Like you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen?”

“I’m not… that’s not what I…” Elide was stammering. “I thought it was just me.”

Elide’s lips quirked up in a small smile as she said the words her voice back to its usual fierceness, but still left so much unsaid. Lorcan brought his hand up to her cheek, Elide lent into the touch.

“It’s not just you,” Lorcan whispered as he lent down, his lips almost brushing hers. But he wanted her to make the the decision. Cross that final line.

She did. And it utterly wrecked him.

All those times he had imagined kissing her lips, he never imagined they would feel this perfect moving against his. Everything in his world stopped and only Elide existed, the feel of her as she pulled him closer, her hands roaming over his chest and shoulder, the feeling driving him insane. She moaned as he deepened the kiss and Lorcan felt the last thread of his restraint snap and he lifted her onto her desk, her legs hooking around his waist. She whined as he broke the kiss but then she gasped as he began to kiss her neck.

“Lorcan,” she breathed, his hands squeezing her waist at the bliss inducing sound.

The bliss that was shattered something hard smacked into his head. Both he and Elide looked to the door where the projectile had come from to see a infuriated Aelin and a grinning Rowan over her shoulder. She pointed at Lorcan, murder in her eyes.

“Not on my watch,” Aelin said and then she was gone, to the kitchen most likely. 

Rowan lingered a moment longer, still smiling. “Close the door next time.”

Then Rowan was gone too, from the sounds of it trying to placate a raging Aelin.

Lorcan sighed. “I should probably go before she threatens to cut my dick off.”

Elide laughed and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. “Aelin isn’t one for idle threats either. Meet me tomorrow? After my presentation?”

Lorcan nodded. “Of course.” 

A door slammed somewhere in the apartment and Lorcan took that as his cue to make his escape.


End file.
